


Empok Nor

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A landing party gone horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Empok Nor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640120) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



How in Hades had it come to this? Hiding from a deranged killer in an abandoned space station. Of course, he was a natural pessimist and didn’t expect to survive much longer. And just when things between him and Spock were looking up.

McCoy was amazed he’d survived as long as he had, and entertained the brief hope this meant he’d be preferred alive.

A click behind him made him turn.

McCoy looked down the barrel of the gun and said the only thing left to say.

“I love you.”

Spock nodded and said, “I know,” before pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by the Deep Space Nine episode of the same title. That and I'm just having a bad day. If anyone can make this happy please do so.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cosmic Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692993) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
